


The Void

by Your_Local_Walmart_Gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, i fuckin love these 2, this is rushed, why the hell aren't they canon, witch lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay/pseuds/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay
Summary: The end? No... just the beginning.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Set after her 'death'  
> I dunno I wondered how it would be if she was offered a chance by Casta
> 
> This is gonna be a multi chapter fic now you're welcome stay tuned

A blinding light corrupted Shadow Weaver’s vision. A stabbing pain in her chest made her throw herself down to the ground. Everything stung and she tried to figure out where she was.

*Is this what it felt like to be dead?...*

Shadow Weaver let out silent tears as the pain grew. It spread to her neck and legs and brought her to her knees. It was a void, endless white, no escape. White. That’s it and that's all it will ever be.

Eventually her body gave way and she closed her eyes, expecting for the pain to numb her entirely. Suddenly, her face felt something. Hands cupped around it, she looked up. 

Castaspella. She was.. Here? With her, in the void. Casta pulled Shadow into a tight hug, saying nothing. Shadow Weaver stared deep into her eyes in confusion. Her mind raced with every moment she and Casta had shared back there, what it meant to her. It was everything. Shadow Weaver had no idea how much Casta meant to her until now. It seemed like they would both rather be dead than admit anything, but the feelings were there, they.. Were real.

Casta pulled away from Shadow Weaver

*’I can show you a way out, we can fix this’*

Those words.. echoed in her ears. Was she being given another chance… why? She was supposed to be dead, it was for the good of everyone else. Castaspella looked at her with sad eyes.

‘Shadow I know this can’t have been what you wanted, you deserve a chance like everyone else. I know you can turn everything around… just please, you can’t do this to yourself.’

Shadow Weaver was aching with emotion, she didn’t know how to feel. She manifested it all into anger, anger that she didn’t want to project.

‘Why do you even care? I know you hate me, everyone hates me. There's nothing left for me here. Everyone wants me dead. I’m the only thing in the way of the world being perfect’

Castaspella started to cry, she didn’t know how much pain Shadow went through. 

‘NO, I can’t leave you like this Shadow Weaver! You deserve to be happy, you deserve another chance! Don’t you dare say no one loves you!’

‘Why… why not?’ Shadow Weaver replied.

‘BECAUSE I LOVE YOU-’

*shit, it wasn’t supposed to come out that way, but the feelings were real, and if this would be the last they’d see of each other she had to say something*

Shadow Weaver stared for a while before she ran up to her, and held her as she pressed their lips against each other’s. 

Then? Back to where they were before.

In the forest, holding onto one another, crying silent tears.

Shadow Weaver broke the silence.

‘I love you too you idiot….’

Hand in hand they gazed into eachothers eyes, Shadow Weaver finally found someone who loved her. The two of them were ready to live in peace, and Shadow was willing to make amends with the people she hurt in the past.


	2. Mystacor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella takes Shadow Weaver to Mystacor so she can help her. Shadow Weaver begins to have second thoughts when she’s left alone.

‘I know a place we can go’ Castaspella said after a while. The breeze of the forest wrapped around them and made Shadow Weaver shiver a little. Shadow Weaver looked at Castaspella with curiosity, she wondered where they could possibly be going. 

‘I don’t know if you’re going to like it… but we have to go to Mystacor, it's the only place we can go.’ Casta continued.

Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened, she was half expecting this, but it still shocked her a little. Mystacor was the last place she wanted to be, it was filled with nothing but bad memories. But Castaspella was right, it was the only place they could go. Shadow Weaver wasn’t welcome anywhere else, and since Castaspella was the ruler, whatever she says goes. Castaspella looked at Shadow Weaver with a worried face. 

‘Give it a chance okay? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, and if anything happens I’ll be right with you to protect you, I promise you, Shadow Weaver.’ Castaspella softly said to her as she slowly brought her hand up to caress the other woman’s cheek. Shadow Weaver smiled weakly, doubts still raced through her mind, making it hard to see anything positive that could come out of this situation.

‘Alright, I’ll go..’ Shadow Weaver muttered reluctantly.

Castaspella beamed a smile at her and they walked out of the woods and toward the land of Mystacor.

The two women arrived there, and Shadow Weaver stood behind Castaspella timidly.

‘Are you sure about this, Castaspella?..’

Castaspella smiled at Shadow Weaver and nodded without saying a word. She swiftly reached her hand out and opened the gates. Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened, it was the same as when she left, but she wasn’t used to it anymore. The two of them walked further, Shadow Weaver felt the stares of others on her. She wasn’t welcome here by anyone except for Casta and she could tell. The others had probably heard horror stories about her, and how she was ruined by the spell of obtainment. To them, she was a burden, and they weren’t going to accept her for a long time after what happened, even though she was going to try to change.

When they stepped into the halls bright colours filled them, everything felt so alive. Pastel decorations and flowers surrounded them. Shadow Weaver wasn’t accustomed to this sort of thing. She experienced it over in Bright Moon before but it wasn’t pleasant to her. Castaspella looked back at Shadow Weaver, and tried to read her expressions. She wanted to ask Shadow Weaver if everything was okay but she knew she was on thin ice while they were here and kept quiet. 

All of a sudden, Castaspella stopped outside two massive doors and started at the other woman nervously. Shadow Weaver looked at her for a moment as she tried to figure out what was wrong. The two of them exchanged glances until Shadow Weaver realised what the room contained.

The Hall Of Sorceresses. 

Eventually, Castaspella spoke;

‘Are you okay with going through here..?’ She muttered.

Shadow Weaver clenched her fist and nodded silently. In turn, Casta gripped her hand and they walked down. Shadow Weaver turned to look at the statues, they were all there still. Just as she remembered them. Each one almost seemed like it was glowing, they were freshly polished and clearly admired by the younger sorcerers. It made Shadow Weaver feel uneasy.

When they reached Light Spinner’s statue… of course, it wouldn’t have been kept tidy like the rest. It was beyond dusty, and decaying. Parts of it were broken off and dark shadows surrounded it like a cage. Shadow Weaver let go of Casta’s hand and stared at her old statue for a long time and closed her eyes, Castaspella noticed what she was doing and soon realized Shadow Weaver was allowing herself to relive the pain until it was too much to handle; until the memories made her want to break down. Castaspella was paralyzed with fear, she didn’t want to see Shadow Weaver like this. In a swift movement, Castaspella tightly grabbed Shadow Weaver’s hand and gently pulled her away from there and outside the room.

They faced each other and Casta held Shadow Weaver in a tight hug.

‘I know this is hard for you.. But it will be worth it in the end, I promise’

’promise’… that word wasn’t something that was positive for Shadow Weaver, she never saw it as anything good. It was always used against her as a threat to get rid of her by Hordak. She had always had such bad memories associated with these things. Shadow Weaver knew Casta was just trying to help her, but she didn’t feel any better

Shadow Weaver then pulled away from Castaspella and they continued to walk together. Casta led her into one of the bedrooms they had. Shadow Weaver stayed silent, and her jaw slightly dropped at how peaceful and beautiful it looked. This was nothing compared to what they had in the Horde.  
Castaspella looked at her with hopeful eyes. She could tell Shadow Weaver needed time to take this in, and she didn’t want to be a bother to her.  
‘Do you want me to leave you alone?’ she said.  
‘Yes please’ Shadow Weaver replied.  
‘If you need anything, my room is across the hall. Feel free to come in’ Castaspella said as she left.

And just like that, it happened again, Shadow Weaver began to doubt everything. She slumped onto the bed and had second thoughts about all of this. Her mind wanted her to believe this was all a trick, that Casta was going to set her up, and that she hated her like everyone else. But then why would Castaspella admit that she loved her, after they escaped from the void? The kiss they shared had to have been real. However despite all this, Shadow Weaver still thought Casta was going to leave her, just like everyone else…

Endless flashbacks of the void corrupted her mind, the pain, the trauma, everything. It all came flooding back to her and she couldn’t do anything. She wanted to scream for help, but the last thing she wanted to do was worry Casta. She curled up in the corner of the room, and tears streamed down her face. She needed Castaspella with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I finished the chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible but this is how it turned out, I hope you like it and I can't wait to bring out the next chapter. Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry its been so long since I updated last, life was kicking my ass, along with writers block, so Im sorry about that, I also am sorry in advance that this is kinda short- but i wanted to get something out, enjoy!

Shadow Weaver wanted to call out to Castaspella but her voice was silent, she tried to scream but no words would leave her mouth. Horde flashbacks kept going, along with memories of the void, the pain, the suffering. The things Hordak did to her and how that impacted her actions towards Catra and Adora. Shadow Weaver clutched her head and tried to make it stop, and at last she was able to scream. Within a matter of seconds, Castaspella burst through the door. Fear and regret formed on her face, she shouldn’t have left her alone. Casta rushed to the other woman’s side and tried to embrace her. Shadow Weaver was reluctant at first, she had never really experienced this before. She eventually gave up trying to fight Casta’s embrace and ended up crying on her shoulders. That made the tears run down Shadow Weavers face even faster. She didn't like it but she tried to welcome the warmth of another person. She held onto Castaspella tighter as the other woman whispered kind words to her in an attempt to calm her emotions and block the bad memories. Eventually, Shadow Weaver lifted her head to meet the eyes of Castaspella, she had been crying silently with her this whole time.  
'I'm here for you Shadow Weaver, I can help you and I won't let anyone hurt you again'  
Those words broke a barrier to her heart and she felt as if she was going to cry again. She wanted to say something, to open up, to trust Casta. But she didn't know if she was ready. Their confession in the woods felt strange in a way. However there was no way she could deny her feelings. Deep down in her cold heart, she did love Castaspella even though at times she tried not to. 

She quickly snapped back into reality once she realized the hand caressing her face. Castaspella looked at her softly. To her surprise, Shadow Weaver smiled back.  
'Feeling a little better?..' Casta eventually said.  
'A little' Shadow Weaver replied.Silence, but it was comforting. Eventually Shadow Weaver decided she was going to try and open up, so she began.

'I thought all this would be different.. when I cast the spell of obtainment, it was for good. I didn't realise how dangerous it was, I thought I modified it to be safer but I was wrong. I wanted to step up and prove to Norwyn I could do this, that I was useful. We needed to take action so that's what I did. But it all went horribly wrong, I was young and stupid, I messed up my life aswell as put Micah's at risk. All because I wanted to go looking for more power.

Castaspella pulled Shadow Weaver closer.  
'I can't deny that the spell wasn't awful, you and Micah could've died, but the past cannot be changed, as long as you acknowledge your mistakes and are ready to move on from them then things will look up and you can make amends with the people you hurt. If you're ready of course, I want to help you Shadow Weaver, I can't help but see you can change.'  
'You want to help me... really?' Shadow Weaver was shocked.  
'Yes, but you need to let go of what happened in the past in order to better yourself in the future, that way it's easier to let people in and make amends' Castaspella replied.  
'I can try, but it could take a while, I've never really had a positive experience with letting people in. Always ends badly.'  
'That won't ever happen again, Shadow Weaver, I won't let it.'

Shadow Weaver let a tear run down her cheek as she buried her head into the crook of the other woman's neck. The same comforting silence fell among them. It was late at night, so they were both in need of some sleep. Shadow Weaver remained in Castaspella's arms the entire time. Casta noticed Shadow Weaver drift off to sleep, and Shadow Weaver noticed herself falling asleep in someone's arms for the first time.

However Castaspella did not fall asleep, the two of them were still on the floor and she didn't want Shadow Weaver feeling uncomfortable. So she acted upon that, in a swift movement, she picked Shadow Weaver up and carried her to Casta's own room. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, just that it felt right. 

She got to her room and lay Shadow Weaver down on the bed.  
She might kill me for this, but who cares? Casta thought as she got into the bed with Shadow Weaver. Castaspella pulled her a little closer as she wrapped her arms around the other woman. To her surprise, Shadow Weaver did not retaliate, instead she did the complete opposite. She was still asleep however she clung to Casta tighter and let herself be embraced by her. 

The morning arrived and Shadow Weaver stirred awake, Castaspella on the other hand was still asleep. The two of them were still in eachothers arms but Shadow Weaver gently pulled away, she sat up and recalled the events that played out last night. Castaspella wanted to help her? That's new, she hadn't been offered people help in years, so this was strange for her. She was not going to throw this away though. She wanted to better herself no matter what it took. This time she had someone by her side, she wasn't alone. 

A few minutes passed and Castaspella remained asleep. The other woman decided to go back to her own room and wait for Casta to wake up herself. She headed for the door and slowly opened it, a smile formed on her face as she took one last look at Casta before hurrying out. A feeling suddenly came over her while she was walking down the corridor. Her relationship with Castaspella had blossomed in a strange way, but was ready to take in. The feeling was something Shadow Weaver was not used to, but let herself welcome it all. Warmth.


End file.
